This invention generally relates to dental hygiene devices and, more particularly, to a water jet teeth cleaning apparatus which delivers a dentifrice within a high velocity stream of water for cleaning the teeth and gums of a person while showering.
Several devices have been proposed in the prior art which divert water from a shower head or inlet pipe to a brush or flossing tool. Although assumably effective in operation, existing devices still exhibit several disadvantages. Specifically, some devices include complicated apparatus for introducing dentifrice into the water stream. Further, the pressure of the ultimately expelled water stream is often too low to effectively clean a user's teeth. In addition, previous devices do not provide a variable speed control of the water stream that is easy and convenient to operate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a teeth cleaning apparatus which can introduce dentifrice into the water stream without external apparatus. It is also desirable to have an apparatus which reduces or even eliminates factors which naturally reduce water pressure. Further, an apparatus having a variable velocity water stream that is simple to operate is needed.